


I Texted America

by E1fking (Obnoxious_and_disliked)



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Madison can only communicate through emojis, Maybe - Freeform, Other, References to 1776, References to Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson, References to Hamilton an American Musical, Slow Burn, fuck buddies, texting fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/E1fking
Summary: ForwardTimesForwardSongs sent the video Say No To This Original Broadway CastAGenerousMan sent the video But Mr.AdamsForwardTimesForwardSongs: touche





	I Texted America

**Author's Note:**

> Franklin - PoptartChallenge  
> Hamilton - AGenerousMan  
> Jefferson - ForwardTimesForwardSongs  
> Madison - InTheDark  
> Washington - MyFaceisonaMountain  
> And John Adams - MoreThanACoffeeMan

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs added PoptartChallenge, MoreThanACoffeeMan, InTheDark, and MyFaceisonaMountain to the group**

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan added AGenerousMan to the group**

 

**ForwardTimesFowardSongs:** Nno

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Yes

 

**AGenerousMan:** What?

 

**MyFaceisonaMountain:** Children Stop

 

**FowardTimesForwardSongs:** Get Hamilton off the group

 

**PoptartChallenge changed the group title to “Discourse™”**

 

**InTheDark Left the group**

 

**AGenerousMan added InTheDark to the group**

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Why isn’t Xander wanted here?

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** He’s t r a s h

 

**AGenerousMan:** Excuse me b i t c h

 

**AGenerousMan:** Your music is t r a s h

 

**InTheDark:** :|

 

**MyFaceisonaMountain:** You interrupt my work for this?

 

**PoptartChallenge:** Aren’t John and Hamilton in the same room? 

 

**AGenerousMan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** stop.

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** Was it not you two that I heard an hour ago?

 

**AGenerousMan:** Indeed it was. And what of it?

 

**PoptartChallenge:** I heard you both as well.

 

**InTheDark:** :/

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** You two need to cool down about the sex

 

**AGenerousMan:** Never.

 

**InTheDark:** :c

 

**AGenerousMan:** F I N E. But only because James wills it so.

 

**InTheDark:** :D

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Im going back to my own room. 

 

**PoptartChallenge:** Are you wearing Clothes? 

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Yes?? Why would I leave the room without clothes??

 

 **PoptartChallenge:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** I’m leaving the room now. 

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** Is?? that a hickey??

 

**AGenerousMan:** ;)

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** XANDER!!

 

**AGenerousMan:** Like you can talk. I think my hips are still bruised and scratched from last time

 

**PoptartChallenge:** nOT WHILE JAMES IS IN THE CHAT YOU TWO.

 

**InTheDark:** :’’’’(

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** Eugh

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs sent the video Say No To This Original Broadway Cast**

 

**AGenerousMan sent the video But Mr.Adams**

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** touche 

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** bUT

 

**AGenerousMan:** Dont you fucking dare

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs sent the video Blow Us All Away Original Broadway Cast**

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs sent the video Stay Alive (Reprise) Original Broadway Cast**

 

**AGenerousMan:** fUCK   
  


**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** A-Are you crying Xander???

 

**AGenerousMan:** maybe…

 

**PoptartChallenge sent the video The Corrupt Bargain Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson**

 

**AGenerousMan:** pfft

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** dont terrorize my son like this

 

**AGenerousMan: ”** iM tHe PrEsiDeNt” - John Quincy Adams, 1824

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Just because your son died doesn’t mean you get to terrorize mine

 

**AGenerousMan:** Low blow Adams, Low Blow.

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs:** You deserve it 

 

**AGenerousMan:** At least I have musical based on myself

 

**AGenerousMan:** The only other person here that can say that is Adams.

 

**PoptartChallenge:** Hamilton. May I invite Mindi over?

 

**AGenerousMan:** Why would you need to ask me?

**PoptartChallenge:** so you dont feel uncomfortable?

 

**AGenerousMan:** It’s fine? Is she not with Abby now?

 

**InTheDark:** :P

 

**MoreThenACoffeeMan:** djksdfjk 

 

**AGenerousMan:** Adams fell asleep on his phone again

 

**MoreThenACoffeeMan:** dear gOD XANDER. DID YOU HAVE TO YELL THAT LOUD

 

**PoptartChallenge added MindiBindiLindi and SciFiDioramas**

 

**InTheDark:** :<

 

**MindiBindiLindi:** Why is the title of the group ‘Discourse™’??

 

**AGenerousMan changed the group title to “Founding Daddies”**

 

**MindiBindiLindi:** That’s even worse

 

**AGenerousMan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**SciFiDiomramas:** omg

 

**ForwardTimesForwardSongs sent the video The Laurens Interlude**

 

**AGenerousMan:** Ffcukyuou Jfeefrsonn

 

**AGenerousMan:** dei ain afgukn ohle

 

**AGenerousMan left the group**

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan added AGenerousMan**

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** do you need a hug?

 

**AGenerousMan:** yse

 

**MoreThanACoffeeMan:** Im on my way


End file.
